


Lemon and Honey

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Asexual Sam Winchester, Castiel and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Domestic Castiel/Sam Winchester, Kid Jack Kline, M/M, Nephilim Dean Winchester | Sam Winchester's Son, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Trans Sam Winchester, my canon now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Sam doesn't know how he fell in love with anything related to lemon, but he knows he loves his husband, who smells like honey, and his son, who eats lemons like they're apples, and his soon-to-be-born son, who kicks him in the ribs if he doesn't get something lemon soon.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Lemon and Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/gifts).



> Allusions to implied/referenced past rape/non-con between Lucifer and Sam to result in Jack, as well as transphobia and aphobia (or it might be called acephobia, I cant remember, I'm tired and need to sleep) from John Winchester in the past but it is NOT descriptive.

Sam could never remember how he had fallen so deeply in love with the scent of lemon. 

He thinks it could have been when he was just a child, having quickly discovered his father to be allergic to the sour citrus fruit. Or maybe when Jessica had said introduced him to lemon cake for his birthday. Or when he walked down the isle with Dean leading him, the scent of lemon carrying and mxing with the gentle scent of honey emitting from his husband. Or maybe it had been when his first son had taken a bite of a lemon and decided that it was going to be damn near the only thing he would consider eating for months, the whole house becoming a collective mixed scent of honey and lemon. 

But he knows he loves it during his second pregnancy, so incredibly delighted to settle the horrid cravings with anything lemon-related. 

“You’re a little asshole,” Sam says to his baby bump absentmindedly, waddling out of the bathroom with his hand pressing gently to his lower back. It aches heavily, always seeming to nowadays as he churns hormones around his body and everything changes accordingly, stretchmarks adorning his body in pink and white streaks for a second bit of his life. 

He gets a kick to the ribs in response, one that he can’t say he doesn’t expect. After all, with Dean Winchester the Second, he can’t say he isn’t expecting a whole lot of fight out of the little shit. He had gotten the exact same out of Jack, the little nephilim now five years old and so incredibly well behaved that it’s physically strenuous sometimes. Sam wants to teach his son to have a backbone, truly, but Jack is only five and his smile is brighter than the sun, shining so heavily and making Sam’s day even out the bad with so much more good. 

He loves Jack, despite all the shit he had to go through to have him. Ending the apocalypse a million times, being soul bonded to a fallen archangel that did nothing but fuck him over, his oldest son being a current result of said fallen archangel’s torture, et cetera. It hadn’t helped that Dean had passed away two years ago, the instant the end of the world seemed to calm down shattering Sam’s world once more as his brother died in some horrid accident while at work. 

It’s how Sam picks out the name for his second son. Dean Winchester the Second, who never got to meet Dean Winchester, the same man who practically raised Sam and unintentionally introduced him to his current husband, Castiel. 

Cas updates him sometimes, when he visits heaven to check in with Amara, who has long since taken Her Brother’s spot as God and recreated heaven to be a million times better. Sam likes those updates, smiling as Cas describes the newly renovated heaven and everything that’s been going on now that Amara is at the helm. Dean’s waiting for him up there, Sam knows, and he doesn’t mind all that much. Time moves differently up there,  _ faster, _ painfully so. For what was seconds to Cas and Dean were days for Sam and Jack. They made it work, though, thankfully. 

The nephilim in his womb gives another harsh kick to his ribs and Sam softly groans at it, huffing quietly, “Okay, okay, calm down,” as he brings a hand up to his bruised ribs now. He loved his son, yes, but this was different from Jack, who had been amazing during the pregnancy, even to the point that getting kicked in the ribs only happened once and even then, the kicks he received were nowhere near as painful nor harsh as these. Then again, jack had been tiny and Dean Junior very much wasn’t, Sam was entirely certain. He had even thought he was having twins for the first portion of his pregnancy. 

He makes his way back to his room, though, already aware of the glass of lemonade he’s left on the nightstand for moments like these, ones where he’s too tired to walk down the stairs to the kitchen and he doesn’t feel like waking his husband for such a small thing. However, Cas seems to be very awake at the moment, the celestial being peering at Sam with one of those lovesick puppy dog smiles he does that Dean hadn’t even caught onto until  _ after _ Jody had pointed them out to him. But Sam can see it and recognize it, immediately relaxing, a soft smile settling on his lips as he moves to slip back into bed. 

“Is Dean being a little shit,” Cas softly asks, already aware of how horrid this pregnancy had been compared to the first. He’d been there for most of the first and, so far, all of the second. Calling their second son a little shit was damn near reflex at this point. 

Sam nods after taking a drink, humming accordingly. “Yeah, this is the third time I’ve had to get up within the last few hours.” He slips beneath the covers, pulling them up and over his shoulders. Immediately, Cas lays a hand over his swollen middle, the two laying down and falling into a comfortable spot for each other, one limb getting tossed over another, entangling as Sam finds a position that doesn’t give him ungodly heartburn. There are only a few, all of which Cas has adapted to without hesitation. 

“I’m sorry for getting you pregnant,” Cas bluntly replies. He presses an apologetic kiss to Sam’s cheek, earning a soft scoff of laughter in return. 

“It’s not all your fault. I did say I wanted more kids.”

“You also said you wanted them  _ after _ Jack turned seven.” 

Sam smiles teasingly at his husband, gently kissing him. “It isn’t all your fault, Cas. And I am glad that we can have a second child, even if he’s going to turn out just as stubborn as his uncle.” he shifts uncomfortably as Dean rolls in with another kick as his mention. 

Cas smiles once more, all lovesick and sappy. “Dean said he loves that, by the way.” 

Sam slightly perks up. “Loves what?” 

“That you’re naming your son after him. I still think he’s a bit weirded out by Dean Junior being a nephilim, but he also still hasn’t entirely gotten used to the fact that we are, in fact, married, either.” 

Sam slightly shrugs at that, aware of how odd it had been to let Dean pick up on the cues of Sam and Cas being together, especially being confused as Sam’s pregnancy with Jack had rolled around. Sam was asexual, after all. Dean hadn’t entirely understood that, but he was accepting of it and handled it a lot better than John, who had given Sam a speech about how he was  _ too young _ and just  _ hadn’t found the right guy yet _ and that it was something about Sam’s  _ tomboy phase _ or whatever the fuck it had been then. Sam still hasn’t let that go, honestly. 

“He’s just weird,” Sam retorts. 

Cas easily chimes, “He is.” 

They lay in silence for a moment, the only sounds in the home being the soft tune from down the hall coming from Jack’s television, which now plays Mickey Mouse’s Clubhouse quietly and the soft hum of the air conditioner blowing gently into the humid home as spring falls into summer. It’s peaceful, especially with how warm Cas’s skin is against Sam’s own, the witch used to the few moments he had been out of the bed to use the bathroom leaving his skin cold and beyond happy to have Castiel’s inviting warmth. He smiles peacefully, sleepiness gently lulling over his mind. 

“I love you,” Sam whispers absently as Cas traces a pattern over the back of his hand. 

“I love you, too,” Cas whispers in reply, pulling Sam just a tiny bit closer. 

With that, the sleepiness takes over, eyes shutting slowly and mind fogging with peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> I still really love Sastiel and wanted to add some fix it stuff after the finale to make shit better. 
> 
> to 48eyesabd32teeth1sharptongue once more, as your works still heavily inspire me to create more content and I hope that this little work manages to please someone as amazing as you, or at the very least, brighten up a moment of your day. You'll never understand just how much I love your works and how much inspiration they've brought me. They even helped me start up my Faith series. After I started reading your work "A Lesson In Pain, Agony, and Suffering (WIP)" I realized that I could be dedicated to something longterm, to making canon my own as I please, and I would like to thank you for that. It's one of my favorite works, even if I haven't tended to it as much lately, and your work has continued to be one of my favorites to date. 
> 
> So, once again, Thank You so very much. 
> 
> I've yet to write anything seriously lately outside of Golden, so taking a crack at this was nice and refreshing, also. I might end up writing more for this au specifically, as I do like it a lot, lol. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!! 
> 
> Here is my discord server as well!!  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy


End file.
